


Pedal Evolution

by salsae



Category: Alpaca Evolution (game), 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, but got slightly more serious at the end, the other charas are all referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsae/pseuds/salsae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, in the Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, a mutation occurred, allowing one young boy to absorb road racers. Why he gained such an ability is a mystery.<br/>No one knows how he will evolve as he does not really use this ability, since he only sleeps and climbs.</p><p>Alpaca Evolution AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedal Evolution

One day, in the Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, a mutation occurred, allowing one young boy to absorb road racers. Why he gained such an ability is a mystery.  
No one knows how he will evolve as he does not really use this ability, since he only sleeps and climbs.

 

The boy, Manami, is only aware of his own need to feel alive. However, feeling alive is quite hard while going through the same repetitive daily thrum of life. In between sleeping and climbing(which is the only time he feels alive, but not really anymore tbh find good people to race was hard), Manami decides to test his ability.  
His instinct draws him to the nearby mountains, where he decides to start his journey to feel alive.

 

Manami has become bipedal. He has ejected two wheels which can be freely used as legs. He mainly attacks using his wheels. In his free time, he gives water bottles to lost little kids on the mountains, just because he can.

As he ventures the mountain, he slowly sprouts wings. His backbone has lengthened, and he now bends over at an almost impossible 90 degrees.  
However, he absorbs bikes without really feeling any sense of fulfillment... he seeks more, like the thrill while climbing, or when the riders fall off the bikes he absorb...

 

The 90 degrees is no longer impossible, as his wings have fully sprouted and support his midsection. His head is supported by his ahoge, which now turns rapidly like a helicopter propeller.  
He continues to sadly absorb bikes, but he comes across some Stone Paths. He follows them, and there is a cave at the end.  
He does not remember what happened in the cave, but when he wakes up again, his last shred of humanity has disappeared. Strangely, he is not saddened by this. He has saw this coming for days now. He gets up and wipes his hands of the sticky, overnight blood.  
The only thing to keep him going now is the mantra being repeated in his head “I want to feel alive.”

 

There is not much difference between his previous form, except his skin is much tougher now due to either the amount of aluminum bike frames he has absorbed, or the mysterious incident in the caves.  
Manami has decided that absorbing bikes is not enough to feel alive. He now decides to prey on humans as well. Unfortunately, his mutation does not allow him to absorb mankind, and he can only leave the unfortunate for some poor hitchhiker to find weeks later.

 

Manami has lifted off the ground. His wings spread over the skies like great god-defying angels, and his two wheels now spin helplessly in the air, useless. The wind blows, propelling him forward. He thinks he has absorbed a bear in that cave, a Human Bullet Train, because gallows have formed on his backside, taking in wind, and turning it into energy.  
Taking naps is hard in this form.

 

Manami has made up his mind. The best way of feeling alive is not to feel pain, but to inflict pain upon others. The heart-wrenching despair and shock on their faces, the pitiful cries for help, the pleas of “Please don’t.. please no”... the sound of his now-broken wheels puncturing their flesh and soul.  
The feeling is strangely addicting. It makes him feel like a god.

 

His rampage has attracted attention from the godly realms, and it has been decided that his existence as a living thing has been denied.  
Judgement from Andy and Frank have left his body split, half-vanished from this world.  
If he wants to continue feeling alive, it seems he’ll need to absorb more powerful beings... the Andy and Frank gatekeepers are convenient targets.

 

Manami, having finally absorbed beings more powerful than the living. Providence spurned, his transformation into an evil deity is complete. Multiple wings have sprouted from his body, and the jagged frames of bikes protrude from his torso.  
Possessing the rage of God, he sets out to rain down the judgement of God. What will he do next? Will the good old days ever return? No more bikes exist in the country, and little humans as well.

The Peak Spider angels have been sent down to rid the world of such a terror. They say ‘sho!’ a lot and swing weirdly, their red and green silky hair tossing behind them.  
The Peak Spiders have entered this world through a portal, and through it, Manami thinks he can see hills. There is no doubt that the mountains are calling to him.

 

Manami, having absorbed the Peak Spiders. He locks his heart further inside, coating his body with the cells of the gate keepers and angels he has absorbed along with the original aluminum of the bikes.

It is hard wanting to be at the top and feel alive. To do so you cannot have any friends. The face of one of the kids he passed a water bottle to on his first days flashes through his mind, but he quickly diminishes the thought. Hadn’t all his humanity been erased by the Snake of the Stone Path? (he remembers now. Being an entity does that to you.)  
Yet he feels a strange longing, but he consoles himself with the thought that at least he had spared the kid. He will survive.  
Perhaps he could match me. The strange thought flashes through his mind like a revelation, but Manami just laughs. No, the top is for one and one alone.

Manami senses a confrontation with the absolute being is close at hand. Perhaps that is the reason he protects his body with bikes, angel and gatekeeper cells. The mountains rumble. The wind is not blowing today. Manami’s final battle is about to begin.  
It is sad, the Mountain God, if not blinded by his still-human emotions, could perhaps have surpassed him. But no, the Mountain God was too blinded by the lost of his beloved Peak Spider, and in the end he had lost. Manami had won.

 

**Absorb God(y/n)**

Manami has become a new God. He decides the realm of the previous Mountain God is not for him: too high, too lofty, too expressive and too... human. Manami relocates down below, to Bike Hell. A fitting name, he decides.  
He is now free to absorb living things as desire and instinct dictate. In due course new life will spring forth and new worlds will form, but the moment they appear they will be reminded they are a part of God. For God Manami, there is no boredom. There is no limit. There is just the instinct to feel alive.

 

**Absorb a human (y/n)**

It was a lie. There is boredom. Tons of boredom. There is no difference than before anymore. To perhaps quench his thirst to feel alive, (the only thing that isn’t a lie, he discovers, is pain. Good old pain.) he decides to let the human population rebuild itself.

He falls into a thousand year sleep, but a face haunts his dreams.

In his haste, he wakes early, too early, but a reincarnation cycle has already passed. It is enough. He resurfaces to the human world, opening up the portal to bike hell and instigating a rise in bike lovers. Whatever.  
He waits on the same mountain where he has started out. There are less trees now, and the air stinks of pollution. Should he still have human emotions, he would’ve felt nostalgia, and maybe sadness, but he only feels anger, because anger is one of the few emotions a God retains.

It is not long before the boy passes. He is still singing some weird song. “Hime hime” or something. Manami thinks it’s cute, then stops himself. He is not supposed to be capable of this emotion. Oh well, whatever, he thinks.

He has come here to fix his past mistake. The boy has remained in his memory all these years, even though thoughts of the previous Mountain God has long since disappeared.

He has become a god for this, after all.

 **Absorb the boy(y)** \- he can now absorb humans.

There. He is now fulfilled. It will not be a problem anymore.

Yet... there is a strange stirring in his chest. He disregards it as a side effect of returning to the human world too soon, along with the bout of humanity he had been showing previously.

But the ache does not stop. No. His wings have spread. The wind is blowing. It feels like an enemy confrontation is near, a DANGEROUS enemy is near but there is... no one. Who is provoking this reaction from him? He has not felt this way in ages, ever since he defeated the Mountain God.

“Hime!” a muffled voice cries. Manami spins in the air. Who could be making the noise... nonetheless chanting the song the cute boy had been singing... With rising confusion laced with fear, he realizes the sound had been uttered from HIS MOUTH.

“..Sakamichi?” It has been ages since he used the human language; there was no need to speak in a realm where only you existed. For a moment nothing sounds, and Manami is about to go on his way again when his stomach downright twists. His body jerks and spasms, but with a firm bite of his tongue he regains control.

He understands what is happening now. There’s another “Hime Hime!” and Manami laughs, hiding his shakiness. “I’m sorry Sakamichi-kun. There’s only room for one at the top. I’m at my best today, rested and the wind is blowing. No one can beat me toda-“

He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence. His stomach jerks again, and somehow, everything around him is going up, no, wait. It takes a while for him to understand he’s falling. It’s an absurd notion, of all things, for a God to fall.

Panic rises. His wings do not reply to his commands. _FLY_ , he says, he yells at his wings, but his voice is not saying that, instead it is chanting some useless anime song about a flat-chested princess.

And slowly, he sinks. His body is no longer in his control. He can only watch as everything fails and the world sinks to shades of grey and his wings crumple to mere bones, which the boy blasts through. “I’m dying,” he realizes. (What? That’s absurd.)

The Hime song is at full blast now, being sung by Manami’s old vessel, and it is the last thing Manami hears as his soul is slowly swallowed by the sheer lightness of the cute boy’s will, to forever rest.  
That fateful day, at the peak of Mount Fuji, the new God named Onoda Sakamichi is born.

 

**Kiss the boy(y/n).**

Who knew that true love’s kiss actually worked?

Manami had absorbed so much. So much absorbing! In the process he ended up absorbing worldly bonds and became a completely corrupt adult. Oh, he meant God. God, not adult. Or were they the same thing?

But adult, ah, that explains the human emotions. If only he could be a pure and innocent child again... he’d quit absorbing and go back to normal life. This absorbing God job was too tiring anyways, he wanted a break. When you were God, feeling alive was quite hard, seeing as you weren’t actually alive and only a mere projection of many people’s misguided thoughts... or maybe you were real, who knew with gods.

Oh well. As he kissed Onoda and turned back to normal, all the decades of bicycles and generations he’d previously absorbed were returned to where they belonged, with no memory of a Manami God.

That was sad, but he had a feeling racing with Sakamichi would be rewarding enough. If he had to guess, it was because of his name, but who knew? He just wanted to take a nap right now. So he gave the boy his Pocari sweat, and biked back to school, liking the nostalgic (human emotions!! human emotions!!) feeling of his Look underneath him. Conveniently, it had appeared next to him as Manami shed his old form and its absorptions. Onoda had not mentioned it.

Manami found his answer, though, two weeks later, racing up a slope with Sakamichi-kun while he was supposed to be scouting Inter-high opponents.

Yep. This life was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> salsae @ tumblr
> 
> im laughing thanks for reading, kudos + comments appreciated OuO


End file.
